An image sensor is a semiconductor device for converting optical signals into electrical signals. The image sensor may employ a switching mode for sequentially detecting an output by providing a plurality of photodiodes corresponding to the number of pixels using CMOS technology that uses peripheral devices, such as a control circuit and a signal processing circuit.